Chapter Fifty-Six of Doom
The fifty-sixth chapter of Eternal Destiny Iris Message Discussion: Part Eleven "You want to talk about our time in the Skylar Squad or about your lack of a team?" he asked. CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX OF DOOM "Get up, you little jerk." Dana finally awoke to the familiar voice of Nora Patterson. In that moment, all thoughts of the hatred they'd felt toward each other was gone. Dana shot to her feet and hugged Nora tightly. "Thank you," Dana breathed. "Thank you so, so much." The cruel nightmares had seemed endless, and infinitely more horrible than the ones Louis had inflicted. Nora pushed Dana off of her. "North probably expected us to kill you on sight," she explained. "I'm not giving that demigod the satisfaction." "Why did Edison want me dead to begin with?" Dana asked, though she realized it was a stupid question the moment she asked it. Of course, the contract. She needed to sign that one last document in order to get Edison to leave. He'd waited until Dana had given him everything - the money, the power, the allies, Team Triangle - and then tried to kill her so he wouldn't have to give her what she wanted. Nora, who didn't realize this, said, "Probably because you're a legacy. Just because you chose him instead of us doesn't mean he thinks of you as anything but a 'Watergirl'." "I didn't choose him," Dana said. "I hate him just as much as you do - more than you do, in fact." Nora raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So why'd you work for him at all?" Dana looked out the nearest window. The sky outside was dark with cumulonimbus clouds, just as it was on that day, so long ago... Dana Peroll carried a thick cloth-covered canvas into the university. The cloth was good for covering it from peering eyes, but would never protect the painting if it started to rain. The eight am bell rang a split second after she entered Prof. Nilstrim's class. Dana took her seat next to Molly and took her sketchbook out of her purse. "What's the painting?" Molly asked her, gesturing to the canvas. "It's just another picture of the Olympian World Monument," Dana said. "It's still missing a section from the bottom; I figure I can get it done after class. Dana and Molly were, like more than sixty percent of the students at ΠΑΣ, art majors. Nilstrim arrived shortly and dropped a slightly dampened raincoat onto her chair. They began the class... After a couple hours, which to Dana felt like not long enough, the class ended and the students walked out. Dana bumped into someone on the way out the door. "Sorry about that," he said politely. "I just transferred... is this Professor Nilstrim's class?" "Yeah," Molly said. "But it just ended. Better luck tomorrow?" He chuckled. "Hopefully." He held out his hand. "Edison North. Son of Jupiter." Molly shook his extended hand. "Molly Prior, legacy of Mars. And this is Dana Peroll, legacy of Apollo." The smile faded from Edison's face. "Oh... so this school lets Watergirls in?" Dana moved her arms defensively - instinctively. "Waterboy" and "Watergirl" were nasty slang words that some demigods used to refer to legacies - those whose immortal blood was "watered down" over the generations. "Yes. There's no racism in school admissions." Edison contemplated that for a moment before shrugging and walking inside to talk to Nilstrim. Dana continued on her way to her only other class for the day - Introduction to Design. "Kóvo̱''," Dana whispered. Her blade glowed a slight yellow as it lengthened, making a clean cut in the solid cedar that lay in front of her. Ever since she'd gotten the sword, she'd been using it so often that by now she could carve through any substance without destroying it.'' The wood slowly but surely morphed under Dana's control. What was once an amorphous chunk of wood now was a perfect piece that fit her project precisely. She had no idea that it was the last piece she would ever make within the university... Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Five of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Seven of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 19 July 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Nora Patterson, Molly Prior Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page